Bright-field observation and darkfield observation are typical methods for microscope observation. For example, in the semiconductor manufacturing process, bright-field observation is used for observing pattern defects or the like, and darkfield observation is used for observing a mirror surface, flaws, dust, and the like which are difficult to see using bright-field observation (e.g., see patent document 1).